Adrenaline
by Zephyrshadeslayer15
Summary: Red bull, acrobats and speedsters don't mix. Fear gas doesn't help either. First fanfic and probs really bad but hey whatever. ;) please review !


_**Artemis B-06**_

"Err. What the hell happened here!?"

The mountain looked as though it had seen world war three. The training room wasn't that bad but as she walked further into the centre it got worse and worse. Food packets, clothes, robin's birdarangs, training equipment, more food, game consoles. Well basically everything was scattered around. A few lights were hanging from the ceiling and doors were open along the corridor revealing more carnage. What she saw a lot of though was a vast amount of empty or almost empty red bull cans.

Oh great! She thought. But before she could comprehend anything else she was dragged into another room.

"Artemis!" Turning around she saw M'gann, Kaldur and Connor. Or Miss Martian, Aqualad and Superboy.

"Why is the mountain such a tip and where are Robin and Wally?"

"Wally decided to bring an energy drink called red bull into the mountain Artemis. He and Robin have been drinking it for over an hour. After about half an hour they were running around like idiots and we haven't managed to stop them yet." Kaldur replied.

"We are so gonna get killed for this!" she groaned.

Suddenly a crash was heard from the kitchen area. They all ran into the kitchen to see Wally downing another can of red bull and Robin hanging upside down from the ceiling singing at the top of his voice to the radio that was blasting on the edge of the kitchen counter. Wally finished the drink and joined Robin in hanging upside down and singing. The plasma TV was on the floor, amazingly undamaged. The sofas were turned upside down and cushions were strewn around the room. The microwave was hanging from the wire that kept it plugged in and the rest of the living space was likewise wrecked.

Aqualad turned the radio off and placed the microwave back in its place.

"Robin, Wally. I suggest you both get down from there immediately and clean up this !"

Robin giggled." Someone is so not feeling the aster. Hehehe, I feel like a bat. Oo! Oo! Twinkle twinkle little bat. How I wonder where you're at!" He looked at Wally and they both burst out laughing.

"Rob. You're face is really red. You look like a tomato!" This statement from Wally increased the hysterical laughter in the room if that was even possible. The rest of the team just stared at each other but turned the focus back on the two best friends hanging above them as Wally jumped down and ran off closely followed by Robin who let out his famous cackle. "Hey KF! Race ya. Hahahahaha."

"If we don't stop them then there's no telling what they'll get up too with that amount of excess energy. The mountain is looking awful already. How do we stop them?" M'gann asked desperately.

Aqualad walked over to the couch and turned it back upright before picking up two objects that lay on the floor. Robin's utility belt and his gloves with the holographic computer and hacking equipment in them.

"We could isolate where they are in the mountain. That means they won't get to move anywhere else. Then all we need to do is finish cleaning up whilst they are calming down and let them out after." Aqualad completed locking down his own room where the two troublemaking teens had ran off two .

"Let out who?"

Aqualad gulped as he heard this question follow his idea. The team turned around to see Batman, Flash and Black Canary standing behind them.

"Errrr."

"Batman's eyes narrowed as they formed the famous bat glare. "Where is Robin? Before he came here we were fighting Scarecrow in Gotham and he was hit with fear gas. He didn't look affected by it but I tested a sample and it kicks in when large amounts of adrenaline are released into the bloodstream. I will ask once more. Where is he?"

Suddenly the team's comm. link came to life with a crackle and KF's rather frantic voice was heard. By everyone in the room. "Guys. The energy drinks finished and i'm fine now but erm Rob's kinda-" KF was cut off as a large scuffle broke out between him and Robin. The team could hear shouts, cries and a lot of punches and kicks being exchanged. Then Robin's voice was heard. "Stay away. Zucco please! Please no more! Mmph!"

"You need to unlock this door right now and get Batman here. He'll know what to do. I've got a hold of him for now but he's struggling. A lot."

But the team had not heard this last sentence and just as Kid Flash had finished what he was saying the door had been unlocked and everyone ran inside. Robin saw all of this and kicked KF in the leg before trying to make a run for it. He did not get past Batman however who grabbed him by the cape and held him down.

" No Joker! Don't! Noooo!" The boy wonder started crying and struggling even more. Batman swiftly brought out a needle full of clear liquid and injected it into Robin's bloodstream. Within moments the struggles had ceased and the boy was lying unconscious on the floor. Batman picked him up and walked out with saying anything. The team, too shocked to speak themselves followed the caped crusader through the mountain and too the medical room. By the time they had got there Robin had been placed on a bed and he was starting to stir.

"Tati?"

Batman was at the bedside immediately." Tu is'i sadullos, kushi chiriko.

"me hin daral, tati".

" shhh. Kushi chiriko. Sootti." He said soothingly.

"Nanti muk!." Robin grabbed Batman's wrist.

" En nu va lӑsa."

Robin visibly relaxed and started to drift off to sleep. Just before he did he murmured " me mangav tut, tati".

Batman smiled." Me mangav tut mira čhavo.

**Daddy.**

**You are safe little bird.**

**I was scared Daddy.**

**Shh. Little bird. Sleep.**

**Don't leave.**

**I won 't leave.**

**I love you Daddy.**

**I love you my son.**


End file.
